Ultimate Kuroninja
by Joethewinner1
Summary: A mysterious mecha that looks like DragonCaesar attacks the area, and Kuroninja almost loses to it. Meanwhile, a mysterious warrior known as KibaDragon plans to take over the Super Sentai Universe.
1. Chapter 1

Kuroninja was an extra ranger for Super Sentai. He was very mysterious and tried to avoid Shironinger for some reason. He earned his place in the Super Sentai Rangers after completing the Ninja Trials and saving the Hanarangers. Kuroninja also had the ability to create shadows using his Kage Shuriken.

One day, Kuroninja was looking for something to do, when suddenly a dragon-like mecha attacked the city. It was very menacing, with a red orb at its centre and a single gold horn on its head. The name of this dragon mecha was Dragon Brutus, and it came from a dimension where the Zyurangers, one of the old Sentai teams, had lot, and Dragon Caesar was destroyed. Dragon Brutus shrunk down to Kuroninja's size so that it could fight Kuroninja fairly.

Meanwhile, Anti-Kuroninja was in the headquarters of one of his greatest allies, the Cyberninja Tech Company. Cyberninjas were robotic ninjas, however, they needed the soul of a ninja to work. Most Cyberninjas were made from dead ninjas, such as Swordblade X, made using the soul of Raizo Gabi of the Kibaoni Army Corps. The only way Cyberninjas could regain consciousness and not rebel orders is if the soul had the mind of a fighter, like Swordblade X. Anti-Kuroninja saw the attack from Dragon Brutus, and asked the head of Cyberninja Tech if he could go up close to research Dragon Brutus. The head said yes, and sent a Cyberninja to accompany Anti-Kuroninja in finding Dragon Brutus. The Cyberninja's ninja soul was found in the underground. Its last memory was protecting its master from a cave in while fighting alongside a Sentai team known as Maskman.

In an unknown area, a mysterious warrior was observing Kuroninja fighting Dragon Brutus, from the eyes of Dragon Brutus. He looked like KibaRanger, yet at the same time, had elements of DragonRanger. This new warrior was KibaDragon.


	2. Chapter 2

After the attack from Dragon Brutus, Kuroninja was badly weakened. He needed to take down Dragon Brutus, or else it would hurt more people. Kuroninja went to train more in order to defeat this mysterious creature.

Meanwhile, in a skyscraper, Anti-Kuroninja and the mysterious Cyberninja saw the giant Dragon Brutus attacking buildings. Anti-Kuroninja went aboard the area and found himself inside a mysterious area. Inside that mysterious area, someone was sitting down on a throne. That person looked like DragonRanger, but also looked like KibaRanger at the same time. It was KibaDragon. KibaDragon said "What are you doing here, Anti-Kuroninja?" Anti-Kuroninja said "I'm analyzing Dragon Brutus. It looks very powerful. Maybe you can be one of my soldiers, and help me take over-" "No," KibaDragon said. "You are now MY soldier, Anti-Kuroninja. Here's what I want you to do. Get me the Dino Medals of the Zyurangers. Also, take these with you." KibaDragon sent down a group of stone creatures with metal chest plates. The chestplates had a Z on them. Anti-Kuroninja said "What are those?" KibaDragon said "These are Z-Golems. Use them wisely." Anti-Kuroninja, the Cyberninja, and the Z-Golems left.

Kuroninja was training, when suddenly, Anti-Kuroninja appeared, along with a Cyberninja and some Z-Golems. Kuroninja recognized the Z-Golems from somewhere, and knew he had to defeat them by attacking the Z area. However Kuroninja didn't know why he knew that information. The Cyberninja's fighting style was familiar to Kuroninja. Kuroninja fought the Cyberninja and escaped, but then he attacke Anti-Kuroninja. Anti-Kuroninja said "You won't win against my master, Kuroninja." Kuroninja knew something was wrong, because Anti-Kuroninja never worked for anybody. That must've meant someone was controlling Anti-Kuroninja, and they were most likely the pilot of Dragon Brutus. Kuroninja knew that he needed to take down Dragon Brutus, and to do that, he needed Dragon Caesar's power. This was not good for Kuroninja, because Zyuranger was Kuroninja's least favourite Super Sentai season.


End file.
